


Accidents Happen (The Story Of Darcy Styles)

by PeyiaRose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeyiaRose/pseuds/PeyiaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was 18, no way was he ready for the responsibility of being a dad. He was only a kid himself, just trying to have some fun. But after a tragic accident leaves his daughter Darcy with nobody to care for her, He finds himself in difficult situation. Harry is determined to raise Darcy right and give her the best life he possibly can, but will he be able to handle the pressure that comes with being a father, a celebrity, and dealing with his  own grief at the same time?         </p>
<p>Warning~ Contains death and some strong language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Welcome to 'Accidents Happen..' This is my first fanfic; feel free to comment, constructive criticism is accepted. 
> 
> ~Summary~  
> While on tour with One Direction, Harry gets a call to let him know that his girlfriend, Mollie, has died in a tragic car accident; leaving their daughter Darcy, with nobody to care for her. Grief stricken and unable to continue the tour, Harry returns to London, but how will he cope with the responsibility of caring for his daughter? And can he juggle life in the world famous boyband, with life as Darcy's dad, while at the same time trying to come to terms with Mollie's death?
> 
> ~Disclaimer~  
> Obviously I don't own the rights to One Direction. However Mollie & Darcy are original characters. Contains reference to death & use of language.
> 
> Please read. I hope you enjoy...

I took a step forward. The room she was in seemed like a million miles away. My heart was racing and my head was spinning; I had to take a moment to calm myself down. It didn't seem real.

"Harry..." I turned around; my best friend Louis had his hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright mate?"

"Yeah" I replied, "Just a little nervous, that's all..."

"Don't worry. I'll be right there with you." He assured me, smiling.

"Thanks Lou. That means a lot"

"Mr. Styles..." The social worker, who had now appeared in front of me, began, "Are you ready to go in?"

I looked at Louis. Having him there for support meant the world to me and I was so grateful he'd come back to London with me; it was still scary though. I loved Darcy, but how could I do this without Mollie? I still couldn't believe that she was gone. She was the love of my life and I was falling apart without her. How could I take care of Darcy when I was barely holding it together myself?

"What's the matter?" Louis inquired,

"I don't know if I can do this Louis" I replied, sadly "I don't know if I can raise Darcy by myself."

"What are you talking about? Of course you can...You have too...She needs you."

"But... What if I'm not enough for her...What if she hates me, What if I let her down, What if..."

"Harry, don't be stupid. She's not going to hate you, and you're not going to let her down. " He assured me. "You're the best thing for her right now. You're all she's got."

"But Louis, I'm 18" I reminded him, "How can I be responsible for her? How can I give her everything she needs...I'm just a kid myself."

"It doesn't matter how old you are, as long as you love her, that's all that really matters."

I knew he was right, but it didn't make me feel any better about the situation.

"I'm scared Louis" I admitted, "I'm scared that I won't be good enough, that I'm going to screw up and the whole world is going to be judging me."

"Harry, the only way you're going to screw up is if you don't try...I know it's hard but you've got to be strong for her, you have to prove to everyone that you can do it, show you care; people will respect you for that" Louis explained, "But if you walk away now, if you just give up you, won't only be letting Darcy down you'll be letting yourself down as well, and that's when people are going to judge you."

I sighed. I'd gotten so much hate over these last few months, mostly on twitter, people who thought they knew it all, sending me horrible messages, telling me how stupid I was, that Darcy was the biggest mistake of my life and she should never have been born; saying that I was too young, that I wouldn't be able to cope, that I was useless, that I would fail and let her down; and I guess it had all just gotten to me, I'd started to believe they were right. I'd given up; I'd abandoned them and gone off on tour with the boys, basically proving everyone right. But now Mollie was gone, there was nobody left to look after Darcy. Louis was right, I was all she had and like it or not, that little girl needed me. I knew what I had to do. I turned to the social worker who was still standing there waiting for me. I took a deep breath.

"I'm ready." I told her, "I'm ready to see my daughter!"

End of Prologue.


	2. 2 Months Ago

Everything was silent. I wasn't used to this. When Mollie was annoyed at me she usually let me know about it. She'd shout, throw things or slam doors; this I could cope with. I didn't like fighting with her, but at least that way I knew where I stood. The silence, however, was driving me crazy.

"Mollie..." I began, standing in our bedroom doorway, watching her. sit on the bed, straightening her hair . "I know you're pissed at me, but it's been 3 days now. You can't ignore me forever..."  
There was no reply.  
"Mollie Please. We've got to talk about this!"  
"What's there to talk about Harry?" She asked, without looking at me, still concentrating on her hair.  
"I need to know that you're ok with me doing this tour" I explained, walking in to the room and standing by the side of the bed, "I need to know that you're not upset with me!"  
"Oh, I'm not upset"  
"You're not?" I asked, surprised but at the same time relieved.  
"No...I'm bloody furious!"  
"Oh come on...Don't be like that Mollie..." I exclaimed, "You know I have to go...I don't have a choice, I've signed a contract. The boys can't do the tour without me; we're a team. They need me"  
"Yeah...And what about me Harry? Don't you think that I need you? That WE need you...?" Mollie cried, "You can't just piss off on tour for 4 months and abandon us. You're a dad now, you have responsibilities"  
"I know, but I'm still a member of One Direction. I have responsibilities to them too" I reminded her,  
"Oh shut up Harry! It's got nothing to do with One Direction...You just want to run away. You can't handle being a father, So you're using this tour as an excuse to leave!"  
I wouldn't have admitted it at the time, but thinking back on it now, she was right; I was running away. And if I was being honest with myself, I suppose I was using the tour as a get out; a way of escaping my responsibilities as a parent. It wasn't because I didn't love our daughter because I did, but the truth was, I was scared! I was 18, I didn't know to be a dad. That's why I thought it was better for everyone if I went on this tour, at least that way I'd be doing something I was actually good at.

"I'm not running away" I argued, even though deep down I knew I was, "I'm just doing my job. I'm in a boy band, I have to go on tour; that's what boy bands do...Do you want me to leave the band? Is that what you want?"  
"No, of course I don't Harry. I'd never ask you to give up doing something you love" She assured me,  
"Well why are you trying to stop me from going then?" I asked,  
"Because...it seems like you're too keen to leave, Like you can't wait to get away from us or something ..."  
"That's ridiculous, I love you, you know I do; Your just making a big deal out of nothing"  
"But what about Darcy? How's she going to feel when she realises that her dad is missing"  
"She's 6 weeks old" I reminded her, "She won't even notice the difference"  
"Of course she will. You're her dad, she needs you"  
"No she doesn't, You're the one who does everything for her. You're a natural at being a mom, I on the other hand; haven't got a clue what I'm doing I insisted, "Everyone was right about me, I am a crap dad!"  
"Oh I see now...This is about those messages on twitter...You're still upset about what they said, aren't you?"  
I didn't reply, but my silence seemed to answer her question for her.  
"Harry, the people who sent those messages are just pathetic, don't listen them. They don't know anything about our life; they've got no right to judge you!" Mollie told me, "Besides, there's a lot more people who support you; you get nice messages all the time, saying how beautiful Darcy is and what a great dad you are...But you don't ever read them, you just focus on all the horrible ones"  
This was true. I got hundreds of messages every day, but out of all of them, it was the nasty ones that stuck in my head. I knew that I shouldn't let it get to me, but I couldn't help it. I might come across as being confident, but I'm actually a really sensitive person. People just didn't understand how hurtful their words could be.  
"It's got nothing to do with twitter, or anything anyone has said" I lied, "This is about me doing my job, and nothing else. I'm going to miss you  
both but I love being in the band, we worked so hard to get where we are, I can't just to walk away from that now..."  
"I don't expect you too to walk away Harry"  
"Well what do you want me to do then?" I snapped, getting annoyed now. "It's 4 months. I'm not leaving for good!"  
Mollie sighed.  
"I know. Your right...I guess I'm just scared of losing you, that's all" She explained, "I'm scared you'll go on this tour with the lads and you'll be so busy, you'll forget about us" 

"Mollie..." I began, sitting down on our bed next to her, taking her hands and looking at her in the eyes. "That will never happen...Ok? Trust me. You and Darcy are my world. You mean everything to me. I could never forget about you...Ever..." I assured her.  
"I know...It's just that...I'm going to miss you so much" She cried.  
"I'll miss you too babe" I told her, stroking her face softy and sweeping her hair behind her ear "But It's not forever, I'll be home before you know it, and I promise I'll call you as often as I can, and if I can't call, I'll text...I'll send you photos of the places we visit and you can send me photos of Darcy...It'll be like we're there with each other the whole time! It's not the same, I know, but at least that way you'll know I'm thinking about you, and I will be. All of the time!"

"I don't want you to phone me, I want you to be here with me!"  
"I know, but I can't be...I have to go"  
"Well,Take me with you then" Mollie suggested,  
"What?"  
"I'll come on tour with you and the boys" She decided, without really thinking it through.  
"Don't be ridiculous, you can't come on tour with us"  
"Why not?"  
"Because...You're not in the band. You're my girlfriend, and If I took you on tour with us it would just be weird" I explained, "And What about Darcy? Who would look after her while you were away with us?"  
"She could come with me. It'll be like a little family holiday for the 3 of us"  
"No...No it wouldn't because I'd be working." I reminded her, "I wouldn't be able to spend any time with the two of you, and you'd get fed up. Besides, I'm not the only one with a girlfriend, Louis and Zayn have girlfriends too, and if I take you that means they should be allowed to take Perrie and Eleanor, and it just wouldn't work. That's exactly why we agreed, we wouldn't bring our girlfriends or our families on tour"

Mollie looked so sad. I felt awful for telling her that she couldn't come, but It could never work. I knew exactly what she wanted; the three of us on some big family adventure across America but she just didn't understand that it wouldn't be like that. I knew she'd be disappointed.

"Look, I tell you what...When we get back and me and the boys have got some time off, I'll book us a holiday" I promised, hoping it would cheer her up, "You, me and Darcy; we'll go away together, Wherever you want to go. And then we can have a proper family holiday...Just the three of us!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes, I promise. But right now, I have to focus on the band, and that means I have to go on this tour. I'm sorry. I wish I could take you with me, but I can't. It just wouldn't work. Surely you can see that..."  
"Yeah, I guess it would be kind of awkward, your girlfriend and your daughter traveling on the tour bus with you and your bandmates" She admitted,  
"I'm glad you agree" I told her,  
"And like you say it's only 4 months. And you will call me every day...Or at least text, Right?"  
"You bet. Even if it means waking up at stupid hours in the morning to accommodate for the time difference" I assured her.  
"Ok, well...I guess I'm just going to have to make the most of of our last few days together, aren't I?" She concluded,  
At that I kissed Molly on the lips,taking her by surprise. 

"What was that for?" She asked,  
"Because your beautiful" I told her,  
She smiled,  
"You're not so bad looking yourself Styles"  
"And because I love you" I said kissing her again.  
"I love you too..." She replied, kissing me back. And for a second, time slowed down. It was like nothing else mattered, it was just about the two of us, and I wanted to stay in that moment forever and never let her go....But Darcy had other plans. 

"Looks like someone's awake" Mollie laughed, as our perfect kiss was interrupted by the cries of our 6-week-old daughter.  
"She can really pick her moments can't she?" I joked. 

Mollie walked over to Darcy's cot and picked her up. As soon as she was in Mollie's arms, she stopped crying instantly. 

"Good morning sweetie" She said, "Did you have a good sleep?...Come on let's go and say good morning to daddy, shall we?"

Mollie wrapped Darcy up in the pink blanket that my mom had given to her when she was born, and brought her over to me. 

"Hello beautiful" I smiled at her, and I swear she smiled back at me.

End Of Chapter.


	3. Bad News

"Wow!" I exclaimed, as the 5 of us ran off the stage, jumping around with excitement. "That was amazing..."

It was the night of the MTV Video Music Awards, and

we were all buzzing from our performance; the crowd had been incredible and we were thrilled to have won 3 awards.

"I know" Niall agreed, "3 Awards! And a kiss from Katy Perry. I can't believe it! What a night!"

"Come on lads, let's get back to the hotel, then we can go out and celebrate!" Louis suggested,

"Great idea Lou!" I agreeded. I was always up for a laugh and right now,

going out and getting smashed with the lads seemed like the perfect way to celebrate our success.

At the moment I spotted Paul, our tour manger/body gaurd/baby sitter, walking towards us.

"Hey, Paul...Check us out. 3 VMAs...And we all got a kiss from Katy Perry. Jealous much?" Louis smiled cheekily, showing off our Moonmen awards and laughing. But Paul didn't seem to listening.

"Paul?" Louis prompted, "Did you hear me? I just said, We won 3 VMAs!"

"What?" Paul responded, suddenly paying attention, "Oh Sorry...3 VMAs...Right. Yeah...Err...that's great, Louis. Well done"

That was strange. Normally he'd have come back with a witty response, or make a joke about how we were going to need to buy a separate house just to keep all our awards in if we kept winning like this, But this time was different, he wasn't smiling, and he certainly didn't seem pleased about our awards, it was like his mind was somewhere else, he looked miserable, as though something terrible had just happened.

"Paul...Are you Ok? You look like you've just seen a ghost..." Zayn observed.

But he didn't reply. I could tell something was definitely wrong.

"Harry..." Paul whispered solemnly, his eyes falling on me. "Can I speak to you for a moment..." He looked at the boys and then back at me again, "On your own?...There's something I need to tell you."

I turned to my bandmates, wondering if they had any clue what was going on but judging by the expressions on their faces they were as confused as I was.

"What's this all about Paul?" I inquired,

"I've...Well I've got...Some bad news Harry..." He explained regretfully,

"Bad news?" Niall repeated, "What about?"

"Has something happened?" Liam asked,

 

"Look...Lads" Our tour manager began, addressing Louis, Liam, Zayn and Niall, "Why don't the four you go and the wait in the car out the back?" He suggested, handing the car keys to Liam, "I need to speak to Harry...alone."

"Err...Ok...If that's what you want" Liam said, taking the keys. "Come on lads...Let's go and wait in the car"

"No! Wait!" I protested grabing Liam's arm quickly to prevent them from leaving. "Stay."

I didn't know what this bad news was, but if it going to be something upsetting, I'd rather not be alone when Paul told me about it.

"Harry...I really think that they should..."

"Look. Whatever you have to tell me Paul, you can tell me in front of the boys, Ok?"

Paul sighed,

"Ok...Fine" he agreed, "Just be prepared, What I'm about to tell you...It's going to be pretty hard for you to hear. And I just thought you might want to be alone to..."

Paul paused, as the sound of a ringing phone in his back pocked interrupted him.

"Hold on. I've got to take this...It could be important" He insisted, promptly putting his hand in to his pocket and producing a black iPhone 5.

"Wait...Isn't that your phone Harry?" Zayn pointed out.

I quickly looked at the phone Paul was holding. I hadn't noticed but Zayn was right, that was definitely my phone. I recognised the case straight away because it had been a present from Mollie and it had a photo of Darcy printed on the back.

"Yeah" I nodded, "It is"

"Why is Paul getting important calls on YOUR phone?" Louis queried.

"Hello..." Paul answered, "Yeah, It's Paul Higgins again...I'm Harry's tour manager. We spoke earlier, when you told me about...the err...well you know..." He went on, "No, I haven't told him yet...You want to speak to hin? Oh, Right...Ok...I'll pass you over..." Paul turned to me, "Harry, It's Dr. Quincy from Mercy Hospital back in London. He wants to speak to you about the...about what's happened..."

I took my phone from Paul's hands,

"H...Hello..." I spoke a little nervously, unsure of what was going on, "Err...Yeah...That's me. I'm Harry" I replied, "What's this all about?...Mollie? Yeah of course... she's my girlfriend, Why? What's happened to her?...An Accident?" I repeated, "What kind of Accident?"

"What's he saying Harry?" Louis inquired, looking concerned. But I didn't have time to reply, still listening closely to the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Oh my god...What Happened?" I cried in shock. "Shit! That sounds bad...But she will be alright won't she? I mean, you can...you know...operate or something, you can save her? You can make her better...Right?" I pleaded, hopefully, "What do you mean it's too late? Too late for what?"

"No..." I sobbed, tears streaming down my face, "That can't be true. It just can't be. There must be something you can do...you can't just give up on her! You have to save her..."

All that Dr. Quincy could say was how "terribly sorry" he was for my loss. As if he thought that would actually make me feel any better.

"Don't give me that Shit! You're not sorry at all, how could you be? You didn't even know her!" I fumed.

Dr. Quincy tried to be sympathetic, insisting that he knew I was upset, but that I needed to calm down and take it easy. Easy for him to say, he hadn't just been told over the phone by a complete stranger that his girlfriend was dead.

"No you don't!" I snapped when he tried to make out that he knew how I was feeling. "You don't know anything! You call yourself a doctor? Doctor's are supposed to help people...You should have done something, you should have saved her life!"

Dr. Quincy explained that he tried his best but there was nothing more he could have done to help her. Meanwhile, Paul and boys crowded around me with concerned looks on their faces. I couldn't believe what had just happened, it was like I was in the middle of a bad dream; my worst nightmare and I knew I was never going to wake up from it. They all kept asking me if I was alright and trying to comfort me, but It wasn't making me feel any better. Eventually I decided I couldn't take it anymore, I felt hot, sick and dizzy; the room was spinning and I could barely feel my feet on the ground anymore, I knew if I didn't lie down soon I was going to pass out.

"I'm sorry...I can't deal with this right now! I just...I need to be alone!" Was the last thing I managed to say, before cutting Dr. Quincy off and running out of the building in floods of tears.

End Of Chapter.


	4. Remembering

I lay still on my bed staring at the ceiling I felt sick from grief and exhausted from crying. My whole body was numb. I knew I wasn't asleep, but I didn't really feel like I was awake either; I was just trapped in this nightmare I couldn't escape. I didn't know what time it was, or even how long I'd been lying there, and to be honest I didn't care. Nothing mattered to me anymore, I just wanted the pain to stop, I wanted to drift away from the reality of it all and forget everything, like it had never happened.

"Harry..." I heard a familiar voice say, followed by a knocking on the door to my hotel room. "Are you in there?"

I guess that meant the boys were back. I felt bad for running out and leaving them at the VMAs but the news of Mollie's death was such a shock that I just needed sometime alone to process it all before I could speak to anyone about it.

"Leave me alone, Liam..." I muttered, burying my head under my pillow as I heard the open the door and Liam make his way into the room.

"Paul told us what happened...I'm so sorry Harry. That must have been really horrible for you to hear, over the phone." He said, in a comforting tone. "But you shouldn't have taken off like that; we were all really worried about you."  
"I know. I'm sorry. I just felt so sick; I needed to get out of there before I passed out."  
"How are feeling now?"  
"Not great." I sniffed.  
"Is there anything we can do for you?" He inquired, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Anything you need?"  
"No, not really." I replied, shrugging him off. "I just want to be myself for a while."  
"Ok...If that's what you want. But before I go, there's something I need to tell you."  
"Look. I really don't want to talk to anyone right now. Whatever it is, you can tell me tomorrow!"  
"But Harry. It's about Dar..."  
"Liam, it's been a long night and I just want to get some sleep, Ok?" I told him, not paying attention to what he was telling me.  
"Alright, fine...I'll leave you alone." He sighed understandingly, "But if you need anything just let us know, Ok?"  
"Yeah. I will...Thanks." I agreed. And with that he walked away, leaving me alone once again with my thoughts.

After Liam had gone, I lay there a little longer, everything still spinning round in my head and eventually decided that it was time to try and get some sleep. At least that way I might be able to forget the pain, even if it was just for a couple of hours. So I buried my head into the pillow, and closed my eyes.

~*~

"Harry..." Mollie whispered in to my ear, as she lay in bed next to me, playing with my curly hair and stroking my face. "Wake up sleepy head...We've got things to do today."

I turned over to look at my girlfriend. She was so beautiful, even first thing in this morning. I still sometimes couldn't believe she was mine.

"No..." I replied, "You mean, YOU'VE got things to do. It's my day off; I haven't got to do anything today."  
"Yeah right!" She scoffed, hitting me playfully. "Like, I'm going to let you sit on your arse all day and do nothing! We've got a nursery to paint, remember?"  
"Ooh...No" I groaned, pulling the duvet over my head in protest. "This is the first day off I've had in weeks. Can't we just chill out and leave the nursery painting for another day?"  
"Harry in-case you haven't noticed I'm 8 months pregnant. We're running out of time. Before you know it, she'll be here and we've still got so much to do." Mollie stressed, "If we keep putting things off, we'll never get everything done in time."  
"Relax. You're not due for at least another 4 weeks. That's plenty of time to get everything ready!" I assured her. But I could tell she was going to need more convincing.

"Come on babe. Let's just have a lazy day?" I suggested, kissing her neck, "I can make us some breakfast, we can relax, snuggle up in bed together...What do you say?"

I kissed her again and at first she didn't protest, my plan was working, she seemed to be tempted by my suggestion, but then she pulled away.

"Harry Styles! Stop trying to seduce me so you can get your way!" She exclaimed, "You know we have to get this done! We might as well do it today and get it out of the way."  
"Alright, fine..." I surrendered, "You win...I'll help you paint the nursery."  
"Trust me Harry. Painting is last thing I want to do. I'd much rather be spending the day in bed with you." She told me, "But we can't keep putting this off, it's got to be done."  
"I know. I know. Your right." I agreed, "So what colour are we going for? Pink, I take it?"  
"Of course." She replied,  
"Right, well I guess I'd better go and dig out my painting overalls, then." I smiled, pulling back the duvet and sliding out of bed to go and get dressed.

Later that day, after working hard all morning to get it done, the nursery was nearly finished.

"How you doing Mol?" I asked, rolling the final layer of pink paint on to one of the Nursery Walls, while Mollie painted the wall opposite me.  
"It's getting there." She answered "What about you?"  
"Yeah. I'm almost done now. You know, I think I'm getting quite good at this painting and decorating stuff...I might actually consider taking it up as a career." I joked,  
"You...a painter? Are you kidding me? You've got more paint on the carpet than on the walls!" She pointed out,  
"Well...that's because I wanted the carpet to match the walls" I justified,  
"Oh right, is that what it was. I thought you just liked making a mess."  
"No. I did it on purpose. It's all part of my artistic vision for the nursery."  
"Oh I see. Well as great as that artistic vision is, I think you should stick with the singing. It doesn't involve as much cleaning up."

Mollie and I laughed and then something on the radio caught our attention.

"Oh, look who it is..." She pointed out, as 'Live while we're Young." started playing. "It's One Direction."  
"Who?" I asked, jokingly, pretending not to recognise my own band. "Never heard of them."  
"Oh don't worry; you're not missing out on much." She jested, "They're not that great. The Wanted are much better."  
"Hey, don't let Louis hear you say that, you know what he thinks about The Wanted."  
"I'm only joking...You know I'll be always be a Directioner." She smiled.   
"I should hope so too. Otherwise you'd better go and move in with one of the guys from the Wanted, instead."  
"Nah, don't worry Harry. I'd take your curls, over Jay McGuiness's, any day of the week."  
"Glad to hear it."

"And just to prove how much of a Directioner I am..." Mollie began, and starting acting like she was a fan-girl at one of our concerts.

"Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy til' we see the sun." She sang along to the radio, dancing around. Despite being heavily pregnant, she was still able to dance pretty good. "I know we only met but let's pretend its love...Come on Harry, you know the words, sing along!"  
"Shut up" I said, laughing.  
"Oh, what's the matter Styles? Have you got stage fright all of a sudden?"  
"Yeah right...I'll give you stage fright..." I exclaimed, flinging my paint brush at her and splashing her with pink paint, and then running away so she couldn't get me back.  
"Right...Now you're asking for it curly!" She retorted, chasing after me with her paint brush.

The next thing I knew Mollie and I were running around the room like a couple of kids, splashing paint at each other and getting it absolutely everywhere.

"No!"" I cried, putting my hands up, as Mollie had me cornered. "Don't get me! Please!"  
"Say it..." She demanded, holding the paint brush over me and threatening to cover my hair in pink paint.  
"Never!"  
"Say it! Or the curls get it."  
"Ok, Ok, fine. I give in...I surrender. You are the undefeated paint splashing champion."  
"There...now was that so hard to say?" She smiled, dropping her paint brush and leaning in for kiss. I held her close and we kissed for quite a while, until all of sudden Mollie pulled away, clutching her stomach.

"Mollie?" I inquired, "Are you Ok?"  
She shook her head. Unable to speak through the pain.  
"What's wrong? Is it the baby?"  
There was no reply.  
"Mollie! What's happened? Talk to me..."  
"She's coming!" She cried  
"Whose coming?"  
"The baby! She's coming...I'm in Labour!"  
"What! But you're not due for another 4 weeks! You can't be in labour yet. It might be false labour...the midwife did say that..."  
"This isn't false labour Harry! This is the real thing?"  
"Really? Are you sure?"  
She nodded,  
"How sure?"  
"Pretty damn sure Harry, my water just broke!" She shouted,  
"Oh..."   
"Well don't just stand there...Do something!"  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Well getting me to the bloody hospital would be a start!"  
"The hospital...Right. Of course Ok...We can do this...Everything is going to be fine...There's no need to panic..." I assured her, even though it was me who was panicking, "Come on, I'll help you to the car..."

I put my arm around her to support her and started to walk her to the front door.

"Wait!" She shouted, stopping.  
"What? What is it?"  
"I need my hospital bag...I packed it ready for when I went in to labour, everything is in there, all my things and clothes for the baby."  
"Ok. Where is it?"  
"In our bedroom. Next to my side of the bed. It's a red bag, with the flowers on it, I'm sure you'll see it."

I ran in to our bedroom, searched for Mollie's red hospital bag and then, when I eventually found it, I helped my pregnant girlfriend to the car, and made a mad dash to the hospital maternity ward.

About 6 hours later the labour, which seemed to last a lifetime, was finally over. I looked at Mollie I could tell she was exhausted, and she had every right to be, just watching her go through it all had been painful enough, I could only imagine how it must have felt to actually experience it.

"Are you Ok, babe?" I asked, taking her hand and smiling.  
"Yeah. Just tired. It's been a long day." She replied. And then turned her attention to the midwife who was examining our baby.

"Is she alight?"  
"Yep. Perfect. Absolutely nothing to worry about at all. She's a picture of health." The midwife assured us. "Would you like to take her now?"  
"Yes please."

The nurse handed Mollie the pink bundle, and she began to cry.

"Oh, Harry, look at her. She's so...beautiful."

I peered over Mollie's shoulder to see our little girl nestled close to her mother, quite content and happy to be there. I'd never seen anything quite so perfect. A sudden burst of parental love washed over me and all I could think was how much I wanted to protect her, to keep herself from anyone that wanted to hurt her.

"What are you going to call her?" The midwife asked.  
"Darcy." I replied. "Darcy Anne Styles."

~*~

I felt a gentle tapping on my arm, followed by the familiar sound of Louis voice.

"Harry...Wake up."  
"Louis?" I questioned, sleepily, my eyes still half shut as they adjusted to the bright light in the room. "What are you doing in here?"  
"We're sharing this room, remember." He reminded me.  
"Oh. Right, Sorry. I forgot this was your room too. I must have been asleep, when you came in last night; I didn't hear you open the door."  
"Well I didn't actually sleep in here." He told me,  
"Why not?"  
"Well, Liam said you wanted to be myself yourself for a while, so we went down to the bar in hotel to give you some space and by the time we came back up it was pretty late and I didn't want to disturb you. So I slept in Niall's room instead." He explained "But we're going to be leaving soon, so I thought I'd better come in and get you up. I didn't want you to miss breakfast."  
"Thanks...but I'm not hungry."  
"Come on Harry, you've got to eat. You need to keep your strengh up; we've got a long journey ahead of us." For some reason, I didn't bother to ask, what 'long journey' he was referring too. I supose I wasn't really paying that much attention at the time.  
"I just can't face it right now Louis. I already feel sick and the thought of food just makes me feel even worse." I explained, "Maybe I'll eat later, when my stomach is settled down a bit."

Louis sighed,  
"Ok. Well, I'll leave it up to you. It would be better for you if you had something, even if it was just a piece of toast, but if you don't want too eat, I'm not going to force you."   
"Thanks."  
"How are you this morning anyway? Apart from feeling sick?" Louis inquired,

"Well, I've got a bit of headache and my throat still hurts from crying so much last night. But that's nothing an Ibuprofen won't fix; it's the whole in my heart, that's going to take a long time to heal."  
"Well...Of course it will. You loved Mollie and losing her is going to take a lot of getting over. But we're here for you. Whatever you need. We all want to help you however we can."  
"I know. Thank-you. I appreciate that." I told him, "And I'm sorry I ran out on you all at the VMAS last night...I was just so upset, I needed to get away."  
"I know. It's Ok. Don't worry." Louis assured me, "We understand. It was a shock for us too."

It went quite between us for a while and then Louis broke the silence by asking, "Did you sleep Ok?"  
"Not really. I lay here for hours, thinking about Mollie before I eventually cried myself slept. And even then, I kept waking up, and staring at the clock." I recalled, "But the good thing was, when I did finally get to sleep properly, I had a really happy dream. Well actually, It wasn't a dream...It was a memory. A happy memory of Mollie."  
"Aww, what memory was it?"  
"We were back at home in London, and we were painting the Nursary. I remember that day so well. It was one of the best days of my life because it was the day that Darcy was bor..." I paused.  
"What's the matter?" Louis inquired,   
"Oh my god! Darcy!" I cried, "I've been so upset about Mollie, that I'd completely forgotten about Darcy!"  
"It's Ok, Harry."  
"No, it's not Ok. How could I forget her? She's my daughter!" I exclaimed, angry at myself for not thinking about her earlier, and then I suddenly got a scary thought. "Oh god...What if she was in the car with Mollie. I couldn't bare the thought of losing her too."

"Harry. Calm down...It's Ok. Darcy is fine."  
I looked at him,"How do you know?"  
"That Doctor you spoke to last night explained everything to Paul after you left us with your phone. Don't worry, Darcy wasn't in the car with Mollie, she was at home with a babysitter."  
I sighed, a huge sigh of relief.  
"Thank god. So where is she now? Is she still with the babysitter?"  
"No, she's with child services. When Mollie was being taken to hospital, before she went unconscious, she told the paramedics about Darcy being at home with the babysitter, and after she passed away, child services were called to go and collect Darcy from your house and bring her in to care."  
"That's what Liam was trying to tell me last night." I remembered, "When he said he had something to tell me, he was going to tell me about Darcy. I can't believe I forgot about her. I'm such a terrible dad."  
"No your not. You were upset about losing Mollie, it's understandable. There's no need to beat yourself up about it."  
"What am I going to do now Louis?" I sighed, "How am I going to raise Darcy by myself?"  
"Well...first of all you need to get yourself back to London as soon as possible. You're no good to her half way across the world and you don't want her to spend any more time in care than she has too." Louis explained, and then handed me a book conformation for a flight back to London, "The flight leaves LAX for London at 10'Oclock this morning."

"What about the tour?"

"Don't worry about the tour. The most important thing right now is Darcy. Our fans will understand that." Louis assured me, "Simon was Ok with it; I spoke to him this morning and he agrees that you should take some time off to grieve over Mollie, and be with your daughter."

"Thanks for doing this for me Louis."

"Don't thank me; it was Paul who booked the tickets. He knew you'd want to get back to Darcy. So he went online and booked the earliest flight he could for you."

"Wait...It says here that it's a booking confirmation for two tickets to London. Why did he book two?"  
"Well, me and the boys talked about it and we decided that one of us should go with you, for support so that you're not on your own in all this." He explained, "And since you and I are closest, I thought it should be me. Liam, Niall and Zayn are going to continue the tour without us."  
"And what did management have to say about that? I bet they weren't too pleased with the idea of us both leaving."

"Well we haven't exactly discussed it with them yet. But to be honest, I don't really care what they say. I've made up my mind that I'm coming with you, and Simon and the boys support my decision. So management are just going to have to expect it, aren't they?"

"I don't know what to say Louis...Thank-you. I really don't know what I'd do without you guys. You're my best friends." I told him, giving him a hug.

"Oh come on, don't go all soppy on me now. Just get ready. Paul is taking us to the airport straight after breakfast."

 

End Of Chapter.


	5. Up All Night

It was 2Am. Why wouldn't she sleep? I'd tried everything I could think of, Feeding her, changing her, rocking her in my arms, I even took her out for a ride in the car...Nothing was working, Darcy just wouldn't stop crying. She'd been like this for hours and I was exhausted, I couldn't do this alone, so I decided to call Louis for help.

"Hello..." Louis began sleepily, having been woken up by my late-night phone call.  
"Hi...Louis...It's me..." I replied, my mobile phone pressed against my ear.  
"Harry? It's the middle of the night...What's going on?"  
"Louis I know it's late and I'm sorry to wake you up like this, I wouldn't have called if I wasn't desperate...but the thing is...I really need your help"  
"Harry, not that I'm not happy to help, but couldn't this have waited until morning?" He asked, "I mean, its 2am, what could you possibly need my help with at this hour?"  
"It's Darcy" I told him.  
"Darcy? What about her? Is there something wrong? Is she ill?" He asked sounding concerned.  
"No, no, she's not ill..." I replied, "She just keeps crying."  
"Is that all? She's a baby of course she's going to cry, that's what babies do! You didn't need to wake me up in the middle of the night to tell me that!"  
"Yeah, I know...but she's been crying all night and I can't get her to stop" I explained "I've tried everything I can think of but nothing is working. I didn't know what else to do, that's why I called you. And you did tell me to call you if I needed anything!"  
"I didn't mean at 2'OClock in the bloody morning, Harry!"  
"I know, I know...I'm sorry..." I apologised again, "but I really need  
your help. Please Louis, I'm going out of mind here..."  
Louis sighed.  
"Alright...Fine, Give me a few minutes and I'll be there..."  
"Thanks Lou"

I put the phone down and walked over to Darcy's cot. She was still crying and it didn't look like was going to stop any time soon. For a small baby, she really did have a loud voice.

"Darcy..." I began, picking her up and cuddling her to try and calm her down, "Come on darling, please stop crying. Please go to sleep for daddy..."

I held her for a while, rocking her and talking to her; none of it making any difference. I was starting to wonder if Louis was ever going to get here.

That's when I saw a flash of headlights, I looked out the window and saw Louis's car pulling up on my drive. Finally. Help had arrived.

"How long has she been crying like this?" Louis inquired, after I'd introduced him to a screaming Darcy.  
"About 8 hours" I told him.  
"Have you tried rocking her backwards and forwards? That usually helps to get babies to sleep,"  
"Yeah, Lots of times but it doesn't make any difference"  
"Ok, well...maybe she's hungry, have you tr_"  
"Feeding her? Of course I've done that! I'm not an idiot Louis!" I snapped,  
"Hey, there's no need to be like that, I was just trying to help that is what you wanted, right? My help? That's why you called me over to your house in the middle of the night."  
"Your right. I'm sorry" I said quickly, immediately feeling guilty for being so short with him when he'd came to help me. "I didn't mean to snap, I'm just so tired, I haven't slept properly for ages. She does this to me every night, and I don't know what to do any more!"  
"It's Ok. I know you didn't mean it"

"I told you I'd be bad at this!" I reminded him, "I haven't got a clue what I'm doing! I'm crap at being a dad, no wonder she hates me!"  
"Harry stop feeling sorry for yourself. You're not a crap dad and she doesn't hate you. She just misses her mom, that's all"  
"Yeah, well she's not the only one..." I sighed sadly. Feeling like I could start crying any moment, at the thought of Mollie and how much I wished she was here with me.

"Harry...It's going to be ok you know..." Louis comforted, putting his arm around my shoulders, "Things will get better..."  
"I just miss her so much Louis" I sobbed, "I can't imagine how I am going to live without her."  
"I know, I know...but trust me, you will get through this" He assured me, "And remember, you're not on your own. You've got me, and the boys, we're all there for you, Ok? So don't worry, you're gonna be fine. I promise. Now come on, stop getting upset and let's see that smile..." He instructed, pulling a funny face and making me laugh.

"There you go. That's better..." He smiled, "Right now. What are we going to do about this daughter of yours?"  
"I don't know" I shrugged, ready to give up. "I don't think there's anything we can do. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked to you come. She's my responsibility, not yours and I shouldn't be relying on you to help me take care of her. You should just go home and get some sleep."  
"Don't be silly Harry, I'm here now I might as well stay and help you. There's got to be something you haven't tried yet...Can't you remember what Mollie used to do?"  
I shook my head,  
"Oh come on. You must be able to remember something." Louis insisted, "You lived with her; surely you must have seen how she got Darcy to sleep"  
"Well...there was a CD"  
"A CD?"  
"Yeah, Mollie used to play it for Darcy...I'm not sure if that's how she got her to sleep, but I know Darcy liked it and it usually got to stop crying"  
"I don't suppose you know where this magic CD is do you? Or what was on it, maybe?"  
"No. I didn't ever hear it" I explained, "I just remember Mollie telling me on the phone while we were away, that she'd made a CD for Darcy, and whenever she played it for her, it stopped her from crying"  
"So it was a homemade CD then?"  
"Yeah, I guess so...She didn't tell what she put on it though. Only that it was music that Darcy liked it."

There was a long pause while we both stared at the ground, trying to figure this out, and then suddenly, Louis looked up at me an idea burning in his mind.

"What?" I asked,  
"Harry...this might sound like a daft question...but have you tried singing to Darcy?"  
"Singing?" I repeated,  
"Yeah...It's just an idea...since you said that Mollie played music to get her to stop crying, I thought singing to her might help. I'm sure you've probably done that already, but I just thought I'd ask..."

Singing! Of course! Why hadn't I thought of that before? That was what I was good at; it was both my profession and my hobby, I'd tried a million and one ways get my daughter to sleep, and yet the idea of doing the thing I do best, hadn't accrued to me.

"Err...actually, no...I haven't...I didn't think of that..."  
"Well, you might as well give it a go, you've tried everything else. It can't hurt...millions of girls like to here you sing, I'm sure Darcy won't be the exception" Louis told me,  
"Ok. What shall I sing?" I asked,  
"I don't know. Anything... It doesn't matter. Just sing to her."  
"Ok...I'll try it" I said, and then picking my crying daughter up from her cot and cuddling her, I began to sing the first song that came in to my head...

"You're insecure; don't know what for, your turning heads when you walk through the door. Don't need make-up, to cover up, being the way that you are is enough"

"It's working...She's stopped crying...Keep going."  
"Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you..." I looked at Louis, signalling him to join in, and he started singing with me.   
"Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know...Oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful..." We sang together, as I rocked Darcy in my arms. "That's what makes you beautiful!"

~*~

"We did it..." I whispered, as I placed a sleeping Darcy back in to her cot in her nursery and tucked her in gently. "She's finally asleep..."

It had taken a long time, but after singing a few more songs we eventually managed to get her to drift off in to the land of nod. I looked at the clock. It was 3:40am. I couldn't believe how long I'd been up with Darcy. I was shattered, and by the looks of things so was Louis.

"Thank god for that. We were running out of songs to sing we pretty much preformed our whole tour set list. She's a lucky girl that daughter of yours Harry. She get's her own private concert!"  
"Who knew Darcy-Anne Styles was a Directioner..." I smiled. "You wait until the other lads hear about this...I can't wait for them to get back home. I miss them" I admitted,  
"I know me too" Louis agreed. "It's weird not having them around."  
"I'm so glad you came back to London with me when I got the news about Mollie. I don't know how I'd have gotten through these last couple of weeks on my own."  
"Don't mention it; that's what friends are for" Louis smiled,

Liam, Niall and Zayn wanted to come back with us as well, they said it didn't feel right continuing the tour without me and Louis, especially after what had happened to Mollie, but obviously they couldn't all come back because of the contract we'd signed. Management didn't like the idea of Louis coming back with me so they certainly wasn't going to allow us all to to leave and cancel the tour all together. I knew they were finding it hard without us though, It was awkward doing One Direction concerts with only three members, people who booked tickets to our shows were a bit annoyed that we were missing because they'd came to see all of us, but once they understood the situation they were quite supportive, and me and Louis both had a lot of lovely messages on twitter from fans. 

"I'm shattered..." Louis yawned. "I can't believe what time it is. I'd better get home and leave you to get some sleep."   
"Why don't you stay here" I suggested, "It'll be easier for you than driving all the way home."

"You make it sound as if I live miles away. It's only a 20 minute drive back to my house."

"Yeah...I know, but you still have to get to the other side of London. And look out the window; it's started snowing so the roads will be icy. I don't want you to have an accident."  
"Don't be silly, it's just a bit of Snow. I'll be fine."  
"I'm sure that's exactly what Mollie thought when she got in to her car the night of her accident, and look what happened to her..." 

Louis didn't know what to say.  
"Oh...Right..." He stuttered, "Harry, I'm sorry...I didn't think..."

I knew I was being a bit over protective. But when I looked out the window and saw that it had started snowing, I didn't like the idea of Louis driving home. There wasn't a lot of snow on the ground, and I knew Louis didn't have that far to drive but it was starting to come down more heavily and I was worried that the roads might become dangerous. It was silly, but every since Mollie's accident, I had this thing about people driving in the snow. I didn't want anyone else to fall victim to the dangers of an icy road, like she had done.

"I know it sounds silly to you Louis, but I've already lost Mollie. I don't want to lose anyone else I care about. And even though the roads aren't as bad as they were the day she died, It still worries me. That's why you're staying here tonight. You're my friend, and don't want anything to happen to you."

"Ok, fine. If it will make you feel better. I'll sleep in one your spare rooms." He agreed, "But what happens if it's still snowing when we wake up. It might be even be worse by then."

"Well then you'll just have to stay here until it clears." I instructed.

"You know, you're going to have to get over this thing you have about people driving in the snow. I can understand why it bothers you, but you can't protect everyone from everything. Sometimes shit just happens and there's nothing you can do about it, unfortunately."

"I know. It's just; I don't want to lose someone again." I justified, "So if you and everyone else I care about could just stay away from icy roads...at least for the time being, I'll be happier."

"Alright." He smiled, "For you, I will do that. Even if it means hibernating here for a week until the snow disappears."

"Thank-you Louis. I appreciate it." I told him, 

"Ok, well...Good night Harry...Or good morning...Whatever you want to call it!"  
Louis laughed, and then we both got sone much needed sleep.

The End of Chapter.


	6. Chapter Six- Saying Goodbye

I took a deep breath as I stepped up to the front of the church, my bandmates, Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam, stood next to me. It was the day of Mollie's funeral and they'd all returned to the UK so we could preform a song together at the service. It was actually the first time I'd preformed since Mollie's death; I was really nervous. 

We'd chosen to sing 'Moments' not only because it was Mollie's favourite One Direction song but also because the lyrics were relevant to the occasion. At the time I had thought 'Moments' would be the perfect song choice, but now, standing in St. Mary's church in front of all Mollie's friends and family, I was beginning to realise just how hard performing this song was going to be.

"You ready for this?" Liam whispered to me.  
"Ready as I'll ever be" I replied.  
"Right, let's do this then." Niall exclaimed,   
I nodded,   
"Yeah. Let's do it for Mollie."

Liam took a step forward, grabbed his microphone from the stand and began to sing.

"Shut the door, turn the light off.   
I wanna be with you, I wanna feel your love, I wanna lay beside you,   
I cannot hide this even though I tried,  
Heart beats harder,Time escapes me  
Trembling hands touch skin,  
it makes this harder and the tears stream down my face."

Now it was my turn. All eyes were on me. I just hoped that I could finish the performance without breaking down in floods of tears. I took a deep breathe and whispered "I Love You Mollie" before starting to sing. 

"If We could only have this life for one more day. If we could only turn back time..." I sang, my hands shaking as I held the microphone. I'd preformed this song a million times before, but I'd never really understood the meaning of it until now.

You know I'll be, your life; your voice, your reason to be..." We all sang together, "My love, my heart is breathing for this, moment in time, I'll find the words to say...Before you leave me today.

Close the door, throw the key. Don't wanna be reminded, don't wanna be seen. Don't wanna be without you, my judgments clouded, like tonights sky.

Hands are silent, voice is numb, try to scream out my lungs, it makes this harder and the tears stream down my face.

If We could only have this life for one more day...if we could only turn back time...You know I'll be, your life; your voice, your reason to be. My love, my heart is breathing for this, moment in time, I'll find the words to say before you leave me today!

Flashing lights in my mind going back to the time, playing games in the street, kicking balls at my feet, there's a numb in my toes standing close to the edge, there's a pile of my clothes at the end of your bed, as I feel myself fall make a joke of it all....You know I'll be, your life; your voice, your reason to be. My love, my heart is breathing for this, moment in time, I'll find the words to say...Before you leave me today...You know I'll be, your life; your voice, your reason to be. My love, my heart is breathing for this, moment in time, I'll find the words to say...Before you leave me today!"

I sighed a huge sigh of relief when the song was over. It hadn't been my best performance, my voice was shaky and I could feel myself fighting back the tears as I forced the words out but I was proud of myself for getting through it. Once we had finished the song the boys sat back down with everyone else, while I stayed standing at the front of the church to make a speech.

"Thank you all for coming today" I began, "I know it would have meant a lot to Mollie to know that you all cared so much about her, and It means a lot to me too. Mollie is..." I paused, "She was...the love of my life. My soulmate. And I don't think, I will ever love anyone the way I loved her."

I turned to look at Mollie's coffin next to me, "Mollie I miss you so much that sometimes it hurts to even breathe." I sobbed as I choked on my words. "We hadn't been together for very long when I first told you I loved you but there was no doubt in my mind that you were the one for me. Although our time together was short you made me so happy and those 2 years that I spent with you they were the best 2 years of my life and I will treasure them for as long as I live. I will never, ever forget you Mollie or the way you made me feel when I was with you and I will make sure that our daughter grows up knowing how beautiful and special and wonderful and amazing her mom was. Sleep tight babe, I'll always love you." With that I placed a single red rose-Mollie's favourite flower- on top of the coffin and went to sit back down with the boys, and my Mom who was holding Darcy, and the rest of my family.

After the service, everyone went out into the church burial grounds, where we gathered around and watched Mollie's coffin being lowered down into her grave. This was the part I was dreading the most, because I knew it was final and I would never, ever see her again.

"No! Mollie..." I cried, as her coffin was buried. "I can't let you go. I'm not ready to let you go. I love you so much...Please don't leave me!"  
"Harry." I turned around, and my mom was standing there with Darcy in her pushchair, she put her arms around me and tried to comfort me. "It's Ok, It's all gonna be Ok."   
"No it won't. I loved her so much mom, She was everything to me...I don't want to be without her."  
"I know it's hard Baby. But she's gone, and you've got to let her go. It's time to say goodbye."

But I didn't want to say goodbye. I wanted her to be here with me. I took the photo out of my wallet of Mollie holding Darcy the day she born, and a tear ran down my face.  
How could you leave me Mollie? I thought. We were so happy together...And now your gone and I'm all by myself. I wish you were here...What am I going to do without you?

~*~

I thought I'd be relieved when the funeral was over and I could finally go home and relax but being alone just seemed to make the grief worse. After I'd put Darcy to bed-I had no problem getting her to sleep now that I sang to her-I went downstairs and poured myself a glass of wine, I tried to watch a bit of TV to take my mind off how quiet the house was but it didn't seem to make any difference. This house, the home I'd once shared with Mollie used to be such a happy place to come back too, but now being here without her, it didn't feel like home anymore, it felt empty, lonely...like it was broken somehow. And I didn't know how I was ever going to fix it.

With a heavy sigh, I turned off the TV and made my way upstairs to bed, It was only 8.30 but I hadn't slept the night before and I was exhausted. I checked on Darcy then kissed her goodnight, "Sweet dreams darling" I said pulling her blanket over her to make sure she was warm, "I love you". Then I got into bed myself. As I reached over to turn off the light I noticed Mollie's red scarf on the table next to her side of the bed, I picked it up and held it to my face, It still smelled like her. I breathed in and the sweet scent of her perfume filled my nostrils; it was like she was there right beside me. I lay down cuddling Mollie's scarf, closed my eyes and cried myself to sleep.

~*~


	7. Chapter Six: Saying Goodbye

I took a deep breath as I stepped up to the front of the church, my bandmates, Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam, stood next to me. It was the day of Mollie's funeral and they'd all returned to the UK so we could preform a song together at the service. It was actually the first time I'd preformed since Mollie's death; I was really nervous. 

We'd chosen to sing 'Moments' not only because it was Mollie's favourite One Direction song but also because the lyrics were relevant to the occasion. At the time I had thought 'Moments' would be the perfect song choice, but now, standing in St. Mary's church in front of all Mollie's friends and family, I was beginning to realise just how hard performing this song was going to be.

"You ready for this?" Liam whispered to me.  
"Ready as I'll ever be" I replied.  
"Right, let's do this then." Niall exclaimed,   
I nodded,   
"Yeah. Let's do it for Mollie."

Liam took a step forward, grabbed his microphone from the stand and began to sing.

"Shut the door, turn the light off.   
I wanna be with you, I wanna feel your love, I wanna lay beside you,   
I cannot hide this even though I tried,  
Heart beats harder,Time escapes me  
Trembling hands touch skin,  
it makes this harder and the tears stream down my face."

Now it was my turn. All eyes were on me. I just hoped that I could finish the performance without breaking down in floods of tears. I took a deep breathe and whispered "I Love You Mollie" before starting to sing. 

"If We could only have this life for one more day. If we could only turn back time..." I sang, my hands shaking as I held the microphone. I'd preformed this song a million times before, but I'd never really understood the meaning of it until now.

You know I'll be, your life; your voice, your reason to be..." We all sang together, "My love, my heart is breathing for this, moment in time, I'll find the words to say...Before you leave me today.

Close the door, throw the key. Don't wanna be reminded, don't wanna be seen. Don't wanna be without you, my judgments clouded, like tonights sky.

Hands are silent, voice is numb, try to scream out my lungs, it makes this harder and the tears stream down my face.

If We could only have this life for one more day...if we could only turn back time...You know I'll be, your life; your voice, your reason to be. My love, my heart is breathing for this, moment in time, I'll find the words to say before you leave me today!

Flashing lights in my mind going back to the time, playing games in the street, kicking balls at my feet, there's a numb in my toes standing close to the edge, there's a pile of my clothes at the end of your bed, as I feel myself fall make a joke of it all....You know I'll be, your life; your voice, your reason to be. My love, my heart is breathing for this, moment in time, I'll find the words to say...Before you leave me today...You know I'll be, your life; your voice, your reason to be. My love, my heart is breathing for this, moment in time, I'll find the words to say...Before you leave me today!"

I sighed a huge sigh of relief when the song was over. It hadn't been my best performance, my voice was shaky and I could feel myself fighting back the tears as I forced the words out but I was proud of myself for getting through it. Once we had finished the song the boys sat back down with everyone else, while I stayed standing at the front of the church to make a speech.

"Thank you all for coming today" I began, "I know it would have meant a lot to Mollie to know that you all cared so much about her, and It means a lot to me too. Mollie is..." I paused, "She was...the love of my life. My soulmate. And I don't think, I will ever love anyone the way I loved her."

I turned to look at Mollie's coffin next to me, "Mollie I miss you so much that sometimes it hurts to even breathe." I sobbed as I choked on my words. "We hadn't been together for very long when I first told you I loved you but there was no doubt in my mind that you were the one for me. Although our time together was short you made me so happy and those 2 years that I spent with you they were the best 2 years of my life and I will treasure them for as long as I live. I will never, ever forget you Mollie or the way you made me feel when I was with you and I will make sure that our daughter grows up knowing how beautiful and special and wonderful and amazing her mom was. Sleep tight babe, I'll always love you." With that I placed a single red rose-Mollie's favourite flower- on top of the coffin and went to sit back down with the boys, and my Mom who was holding Darcy, and the rest of my family.

After the service, everyone went out into the church burial grounds, where we gathered around and watched Mollie's coffin being lowered down into her grave. This was the part I was dreading the most, because I knew it was final and I would never, ever see her again.

"No! Mollie..." I cried, as her coffin was buried. "I can't let you go. I'm not ready to let you go. I love you so much...Please don't leave me!"  
"Harry." I turned around, and my mom was standing there with Darcy in her pushchair, she put her arms around me and tried to comfort me. "It's Ok, It's all gonna be Ok."   
"No it won't. I loved her so much mom, She was everything to me...I don't want to be without her."  
"I know it's hard Baby. But she's gone, and you've got to let her go. It's time to say goodbye."

But I didn't want to say goodbye. I wanted her to be here with me. I took the photo out of my wallet of Mollie holding Darcy the day she born, and a tear ran down my face.  
How could you leave me Mollie? I thought. We were so happy together...And now your gone and I'm all by myself. I wish you were here...What am I going to do without you?

~*~

I thought I'd be relieved when the funeral was over and I could finally go home and relax but being alone just seemed to make the grief worse. After I'd put Darcy to bed-I had no problem getting her to sleep now that I sang to her-I went downstairs and poured myself a glass of wine, I tried to watch a bit of TV to take my mind off how quiet the house was but it didn't seem to make any difference. This house, the home I'd once shared with Mollie used to be such a happy place to come back too, but now being here without her, it didn't feel like home anymore, it felt empty, lonely...like it was broken somehow. And I didn't know how I was ever going to fix it.

With a heavy sigh, I turned off the TV and made my way upstairs to bed, It was only 8.30 but I hadn't slept the night before and I was exhausted. I checked on Darcy then kissed her goodnight, "Sweet dreams darling" I said pulling her blanket over her to make sure she was warm, "I love you". Then I got into bed myself. As I reached over to turn off the light I noticed Mollie's red scarf on the table next to her side of the bed, I picked it up and held it to my face, It still smelled like her. I breathed in and the sweet scent of her perfume filled my nostrils; it was like she was there right beside me. I lay down hugging Mollie's scarf, closed my eyes and cried myself to sleep.

~*~


	8. When Harry Met Mollie (Filler)

I wish I could say the day me and Molly met was the best day of my life; that it was romantic and perfect, like it is in all the films. But in reality, the whole thing was actually kind of embarrassing.

It was back in 2010. We'd only just come off the X-factor, and although we weren't as famous as we are now, we already had quite a big following, so I usually got recognised whenever I went. I remember, I'd gone home to Holmes Chapel for the Christmas holiday, and I'd been out shopping in Morrison's when she'd approached me.

"Excuse me..." She began,  
"Yeah" I answered turning around to see a girl standing behind me with a note book and pen in her hand; I assumed she was going to ask me for an autograph.  
"Would you mind..."   
"Signing your notebook?" I guessed, "Yeah. Sure..."  
I took the note book and pen from her hands,  
"Who shall I make it out too?"  
"Err...Actually...I was going to ask if you'd mind reaching up there for me" She pointed to a jar of coffee on the top shelf, "I can't quite reach it myself."  
"Oh." I said, blushing; I was embarrassed. "I'm sorry I...I just thought...well when you had the notebook in your hand..."

"It's my shopping list." She told me.

"Yeah, I can see that now."

She laughed as I handing her the notebook and pen back and then reached for the jar of coffee for her. "Here you go."

"Thanks" She smiled, taking the jar and putting in to her shopping basket. "I'm Mollie by the way."

"Harry." I replid.

"Wait...Harry, as in, Harry Styles."

I nodded.

"I thought I recognised you. You're from that boy band that was on the X-Factor. One Direction, right?"

"Yeah, that's us."

"Well that explains why you thought I wanted an autograph. I bet you have lots of girls coming up to you asking them to sign their notebooks."

"Err...Sometimes." I replied, trying not to sound bigheaded or anything.

"Well...It was nice meeting you Harry. I hope you have a nice Christmas."

"Yeah, You too."

"Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

"Maybe..."

"Ok. Well...Bye."

"Bye."

And with that she walked away. I thought no more about it until a couple of weeks after Christmas when I was on a night out with the lads.

The five of us had gone to a club in London. Technically, Louis was the only one who was legally old enough to drink at the time and therefore the only one old enough to be allowed in to the club, but somehow we all managed to get in. (I think it was because we were with a big group of people who were all over 18, so the bouncer on the door didn't bother to ID us)

Anyway, we were sitting at the bar having a drink and the lads were talking to me but I wasn't really listening; I'd seen this beautiful girl dancing with her friends and I couldn't stop staring at her. 

"Hey, Harry!" Louis exclaimed, snapping his fingers and waving his hand in front of my eyes to get my attention. "Are you with us, mate?"

"What?" I asked, suddenly snapping out of my daze. "Sorry, I didn't hear that. What did you say?"

Louis rolled his eyes.

"Are you going deaf, I said, are you with us?" He repeated,

"Oh...Yeah. Sorry...I must have zoned out for a minute there."

"What's up with you, tonight? You've been distracted from the moment we got here." Niall pointed out.

"Oh I err...I just..." My eyes wandered again, as they followed the girl who was now leaving the dance floor and making her way to the bar.

"Have you got a thing for her or something?" Zayn asked,

"A thing for who?"

"That girl over there. You've been staring at her all night!"

"Oh. Err...Have I?" I blushed.

"Yeah, you have. Do you fancy her?"

"Well..."

"Harry!" A female voice called. I turned around to realize that it was her. The girl I'd been admiring. As she got closer, it dawned on me who she was, and why I recognized her.

"Mollie? What are you doing here?"

"I don't live in Morrison's, you know. I do go to other places."

"I know, what I meant was. What are you doing in London?"

"Oh, I live in London. I was only in Holmes Chapel to spend Christmas with my boyfriend."

"You've got a boyfriend?" I Inquired, a little disappointment.

"Not anymore. We broke up on boxing day."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He was a dick anyway. I'm better off without him," Mollie proclaimed, "Anyway. I take it these are your bandmates."

"Yeah. This is Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam." I announced, pointing them out.

"It's nice to meet you guys; I saw you all on the X-Factor. You're really talented."

"Thank-you." Liam smiled.

"Lad's, this is Mollie. We met in a supermarket in Holmes chapel, around Christmas time."

"Hi Mollie" They all greeted,

"Hi..." She said, "Well I'd better get back to my girlfriends. It was good to see you again Harry."

"Yeah. You too..."

"Oh, before I forget." She began handing me a slip of paper. "Here's my number. Give me a call sometime, if you feel like getting together. You know, for a drink or something. That is, if you're not too busy with the whole, pop-star thing." She smiled. And then walked away to go and rejoin her friends. Call me Maybe, wasn't out at that time, but if it had of been, that song would have fitted the moment perfectly.

"OOOh! Looks like Harry's pulled!" Louis joked.

"Shut up!" I laughed,

"So...Are you gonna call her?" Niall asked,

"I don't know. Maybe..." 

"She was really into you."Liam pointed out,

"Do you think?"

"Yeah. 100%! You could tell by the way she looked at you. And you're obviously in to her. You couldn't take your eyes off her when she was up there dancing with her friends."

"She is pretty hot!" I admitted, taking another look at her, "But what about the band? I thought we said that we didn't have time for relationships right now because we were too busy with our careers and everything."

"Oh don't worry about that. Just go for it mate!" Louis advised me.

"And you never know." Zayn added, "She could be the one."

And he was right, She was.

End Of Chapter Five. 

~*~

Hey, Hope you liked that. It was just a little filler Chapter to explain how Harry and Mollie met. Chapter Six is on it's way. Thank's for reading :-)


End file.
